


take my hand and drag me head first, fearless

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, Dancing in the Rain, Don't question it okay, F/F, Fluff, Flufftober, i guess in this universe street musicians play at like 3 am in the pouring rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:53:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 5:  words





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Fearless by Taylor Swift  
> thanks to megan for screaming lyrics on twitter last night and finally giving me inspiration for this promp

They hadn’t said the words yet.

Technically, they’d been together for a couple months now--or maybe not together, but dancing around the idea of being together.  Not quite together, but never apart either. Not a couple, but still stealing longing glances and sweet kisses that left them both wanting more.

It frustrated Clary to no end.

She knew she wanted to say them, to tell Izzy how she felt.  And she felt pretty confident at this point that Izzy felt the same.  But as much as she knew the words needed to be said, she still couldn’t bring herself to say them.  As if all that wanting was building a wall between them and they needed just the right moment to burst through it.

Patrol dragged on.  It wasn't that they hadn't found any demons.  Quite the opposite, actually. As soon as they dispatched one group, another seemed to take its place.  The fights were too easy, though. Adrenaline itched in their blood, energy aching to be let out.

The night air was cool but thick, the air swelling for the coming rain as she and Izzy finally seemed to slice through the last shax demons.

Clary's breath hitched as she looked over at Izzy.  Her dark hair had fallen from it's ponytail, hanging around her face in slight curls.  She looked radiant with sweat from the fight glistening on her face and ichor staining her gear like paint splatter.  She smiled at Clary and reached for her hand.

“Come on, Fray.  Let's head back before the rain starts,” she said.

Clary scrunched her nose up.  “You know I use Fairchild now.”

“Yeah, but Fray is a part of you, too.  Plus, Fairchild is more of a mouthful,” Izzy teased as they started the walk back to the Institute.

“Oh, because Lightwood isn't.”

Izzy laughed and the sky opened up.

Clary squealed as the rain hit.  The cold poured down and drenched the two in seconds.

“Come on!” Izzy yelled, pulling Clary along.  They half-ran, half-skipped through the city, laughing as they hit puddles and easily forgetting the cold.

“Wait, wait,” Clary said, pulling Isabelle to a stop as they passed a street musician huddled under an awning with his guitar as he continued to play despite the late hour.

“Dance with me,” she said softly.

Izzy smiled and it was far brighter than any of the streetlamps.  “Okay.”

She pulled Izzy closer to her, their hands still clasped together.  Maybe they didn't need to say the words, Clary realized as they swayed to the soft strumming and the beat of raindrops hitting the pavement.  Maybe this was enough, she thought as their lips connected and the warmth that surged through her cast out any lingering cold the rain had brought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a part 2 where they get their shit together :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how I left this ficlet, so I decided to add a second chapter to fix it

They finally made it back to the Institute, soaking wet and giddy and earning odd stares from the few Shadowhunters left in the ops center.  Their hands parted as they reached the hallway leading to the bedrooms, heading in opposite directions with reluctance and longing glances. Clary wanted to kick herself.  A million times. While wearing Izzy’s stilettos.

She headed back to her room and showered, angrier with herself each passing minute.   _ Fuck it _ , she thought.  She was going to do it, and she was determined to not wimp out this time.  She changed into sweatpants and a paint stained t-shirt and threw open the door before she could lose her nerve.

Izzy stood on the other side, arm raised to knock.  “Hi,” she said with a small smile. She lowered her hand and tugged gently at the hem of her tank top.  Clary didn’t think she’d ever seen Isabelle Lightwood look unsure of herself before. “I need to tell you something.”

“Me too,” Clary said, stepping back so Izzy could come in.

“You go first,” they said simultaneously.  They stared at each other, eyes wide, for a moment before they doubled over in giggles.

“It’s your room, you go first,” Izzy insisted, gesturing vaguely around the room.

“Alright,” Clary said, fingers playing with her still wet hair.  “I feel like we’ve been circling around this,  _ us _ , for months now,” she started, talking faster when she saw something sad in Izzy’s eyes.  “And I don’t want to just keep dancing around each other and stealing kisses every now and then because I want more than that.  I want you.”

Izzy blinked at her, the sadness that had been in her eyes a moment before replaced with a hopeful smile.  “What are you saying, Clary?”

“I’m saying,” Clary forged ahead before she could get scared again, “that I love you, Isabelle Lightwood.  And that I want to be with you. I want all of you, the good and the bad, the soft, giddy moments and the deeper ones.”

Izzy grinned, the smile radiating not just from her face but from her entire being.  Like Clary was looking at the sun. She wondered briefly if she should grab the sunglasses sitting on her nightstand, but then Izzy was pulling her close and whispering, “I love you, too, Clary Fairchild.”

And then they were kissing again, this time in the warmth of the Institute, far away from the pouring rain and soft music of street performers, but somehow it was just as magical.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
